Rivaille's Triplets
by thebeccac
Summary: Hange was a music teacher. Levi happened to be the adoptive father of three of her students. That was it. Nothing was else was going to happen, right? Modern AU. A LeviHan story. Child!Eren/Mikasa/Armin. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/its characters/etc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Why Rivaille's Triplets as a name for the story..? Well, one; Levi has (adopted) triplets. Eren, Armin and Mikasa... I couldn't help it -That isn't copying, right? Let me know... I've seen a lot of fan art of 'Daddy Levi' and I thought I'd get away with it... **

**And two; in music, when you see a small three and a bracket over a selection of notes, it means to play those notes in the time of two (if you don't understand, sorry. I'm not good at explaining stuff...). And I said, 'Hey, Levi will be minding his 'triplets' and technically Hange later on, at the same time... That's two people, technically...' ... I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it musically related but not generic. **

**Anywayy, enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Hange walked back into the hall after exiting her room from her last piano lesson. She fixed the scarf around her neck that her previous student had been tugging at. Why? Who knows... She left her violin in its case on the desk in the room. The bespectacled auburn haired lady was a musician and worked as a violin and piano teacher part time. The good thing about this job is that the hours were pretty easy depending on the day, that being said, they can easily change if a student or teacher is absent.<p>

It was around 11:30 am, and Hange finally made her way into the staff room.

For her previous lesson, she was filling in for Mike Zacharius, another piano teacher at this school kind of thing. But Hange named him 'The Sniffer' because of his quirk. But hey, quirks are cool. But she didn't want to imagine what the atmosphere is like every time he has a new student…

As she continued to advance through the room, the piercing white rays of sunlight were enough to blind her has she let out a sibilant hiss.

"Oh, Hange," a blond by the name of Eld began. "I thought you of all people were a morning person."

"It's just the sun," was her response. She huffed a tired sigh before rubbing her hands together quickly to create some friction to warm herself up or whatever. "I need some caffeine." she proclaimed and strode over to the kettle. She perused through the cupboards above her and 'tsked'. "Where's the sugar gone..?" she asked.

"_You're_ not allowed sugar anymore," Oluo Bozado said to her.

"Oh, go bite your tongue… Sweetener it is then…" she said dejectedly. When the kettle clicked, she poured it into a spotty cup and brought the scalding beverage to her lips. But alas, reckless Hange being the reckless Hange, forgot to put milk to it, thus burning her tongue. "AW, SHIT! HOT-HOT-HOT! AHH!" she exclaimed as she waved her hand around to fan herself.

Eld looked up at the woman trying to compose herself with the slightly constricting air that the building provided. "I saw it coming, actually. This isn't a precedent," he stated.

"But it hurts every time I do it!" she yelled. She walked over to the fridge and got out the carton of milk when Oluo ran over to her.

"That's buttermilk, oh my God…" he grunted and snatched it off her.

"Why the hell do we have buttermilk?" she complained and walked back over to the fridge to get the real milk.

"…Because you're the one who picked it up," Eld said to her, folding his hands over his chest. "I really worry about you, Hange."

Hange rolled her eyes and ignored them. But yes, since this wasn't a precedence she could laugh it off. She walked over to the table steadily so she didn't burn herself again and sat down. "Ah, that's nice tea," she said after taking a drink.

"Hi, guys!" a cheerful voice beamed. Hange adjusted her glasses as she turned her head and saw Petra had walked in with her guitar case and her car keys in the other. "What did I miss?"

"Hange burnt her tongue," Oluo said to her simply, followed by a smirk.

"Aw, Hange. Again?" she queried. "Well, you're one to talk, Oluo; you're always biting your tongue."

"It only happened a few times! Jeez..!" he complained in a huff. He sat across from Hange who was looking at a notebook or something. "Who's your next student?" he asked her.

Hange pressed her lips to the glazed cup before huffing a relaxed sigh. She quickly scanned through her hard back to find her usual student:

_**Surname:** Ackerman_

_**Name:** Mikasa_

_**Age:** 7_

_**Instrument:** Violin_

"Mikasa Ackerman," she replied with a small smile tugging at her lips. She readjusted her glasses as they began to slip down. "Black haired girl."

"Ackerman?" Eld questioned.

Hange glanced up at him, giving him a questionable gaze and a nod. "Ackerman, yes. Why?"

"I know her dad then. If they're related that is, I don't know. I only know the one Ackerman and that would be Mr. Shorty," he replied. Petra uttered a 'huh', and Oluo's snickers in the background could be heard. "What?"

"… Mr. Shorty!" Oluo laughed thunderously, smacking his fist off the counter top. "I-I'm sorry..!" he wheezed.

Eld looked at his friend in bewilderment… how the hell he made it through school if he laughs at everything like this, is kind of unbelievable… "It's not _that_ funny, Oluo. Yes, Mr. Shorty. Or Levi. He's around 29, like you Hange and myself. I knew him from college, actually. He studied some fancy-ass business degree or something, I don't know… But, he was very blunt, cold and kind of intimidating until you got to know him... I never would have expected him to be good with children, adopted or not,"

"Adopted?" Hange queried.

"Yeah. He adopted two other children with her around three years back according to a friend of mine," he said, when the bell rang throughout the building.

Hange pushed her chair out and stood up. She picked up her bag in one hand and her mug of tea in the other before walking out the door, saying a 'toodle-pip'.

She walked down the fairly lit corridor, Eld's facts about the man still in her mind. She also taught two other children that Mikasa would harp on about, claiming they're her brothers, but she simply thought that was her way of describing her friends… even if it was a small bit weird. '_So Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert really **are** brothers… adopted brothers anyway_' she noted.

She walked down the fairly lit corridor. She had been teaching Mikasa for the past six months or so. Last week, she had given her a piece that had a piano accompaniment part alongside it.

Her room was at the very end of the hall. It was a rectangular room that consisted of two pianos with two chairs at either one; one for the teacher and the other for the student. There was a wooden desk situated in the corner, with another stool where her violin, along with a random copy and an artificial plant sat.

She walked in, placed her mug on the wooden table. She took out her violin and left it in her case after tuning it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Um... Miss Zoe?" a voice squeaked. It was Mikasa. The raven haired girl stuck her head around the door. "Are you-"

"Ah, Mikasa. Do come in," she said airily.

The raven haired girl meekly graced her with her appearance. She shuffled over to the desk inside, violin under one arm, bow in the other, and she pinning the loose sheets of paper down to her chest with her chin. She placed the violin onto the desk and Hange went over to tune it. Hange held it out length ways and began to turn the pegs that sat underneath the scroll, and twisted the four fine tuners that sat at the top of the 'talepiece'.

After a few minutes of getting ready, and looking for books, and rosining bows ... and listening to Mikasa's stories... and other time consuming activities, Hange sat down at the grand ebony instrument. She stretched her arms to limber up her joints, to her shoulders to her digits and an "ew" came from Mikasa.

"Do you want to take off that scarf of yours?" Hange asked, as she scanned through score after score. This warranted a no and an incessant shake of the head from the young girl. "You ready to go?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Just a sec," she told her, before popping her head around the partition once more, "Dad, you said you'd watch." she reminded, almost sounding like a whine.

"Okay... okay..." a voice from outside sighed. "Yes, I'll call you later." After a few seconds, a man around 5'3, like what Eld said, came in. He too had dark hair like Mikasa's, and he was dressed in business like clothes came in. Hange passed him a smile and held out her hand for or him. He corked a brow, and stared up at her. "Four-Eyes." he addressed.

"Oh no, it's Hange," she chuckled lightly.

"Levi,"

"_No,_ it's Hange,"

"I know that, _Hange._ I'm saying I'm Levi, idiot," Levi grunted, his eyes averted elsewhere.

Awkwardly, she retracted her arm from his personal bubble. '_I guess he isn't a shaker then… I guess I brought that on myself though, huh… Whoops_,' she said to herself. "Alright, you came to watch..." she aired, and patted Mikasa on the shoulder to begin.

"Wait, Mikasa, are you going to take off your scarf?" Levi asked her in a tone that sounded slightly impassive.

Mikasa shook her head. "No," she said, adamantly.

Levi's brows knitted together. To say that she was protective and a small bit clingy to this scarf was an understatement. "Mikasa, it will be a nuisance. Take it off please,"

"Dad, I don't want to. Miss. Zoe keeps _hers_ on," Mikasa protested, not putting effort into it.

Levi looked up at Hange and noticed she was wearing a scarf.

"Hey…" Hange chuckled, amidst the awkwardness that this miniature argument has created thus far. "H-How about I just take off this scarf of mine, for no reason whatsoever, eh?" and unwound the scarf from around her neck and tossed it on the table that sat adjacent to the piano.

"See? Miss. Zoe took hers off, now you should too. Take it off," he said to her. Or maybe he ordered, because his tone is that blunt.

Mikasa reluctantly took off the scarf, and Hange took it off her. Mikasa placed the violin on her neck, aligning the bow to the bridge.

Mikasa began to play as soon as Hange dipped her head for her cue to start. Only playing the violin for around half a year, the accompaniment wasn't too extravagant or anything, just chords. There was also a simply melody that played alongside her chords in the right hand, thus giving the piece a homophonic texture. When Mikasa finished two more pieces, a light clap was to be heard from behind her.

"Very good, Mikasa," Levi commented as he stood up.

Mikasa's face lit up as she walked over to her case and placed the violin inside. Both she and Levi said goodbye as they left at the end of the allotted time for the lesson.

"See you next week," Hange said back to the two.

**- a few hours later -**

At the moment, Hange was tidying up the room after her final lesson that evening, when some burgundy fabric caught her eye. It was sitting on the window sill.

"_M. Ackerman…_" Hange said aloud. "Mikasa Ackerman, okay… Forgot to give it back to her… for someone who's so fond of this scarf, she left it behind… Maybe she'll be okay without it,"

Oh, but it was quite the contrary.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And yes, if there is something you didn't understand since I can't explain stuff... at all, I apologize, but I'm sorry to say that there might be more shitty explanations to come. Welp~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: not all of the characters who are in the 104th Cadet Corps in the canon universe are the same age as Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Also, this is very rushed because I only realized yesterday that this hasn't been updated in like five weeks... Sorry if it hurts your eyes.**

* * *

><p>7:52 am,<p>

'_Well this day is going fine and dandy…_' Levi said to himself as he fixed his tie. He actually wasn't wearing his signature cravat.

The short man turned his attention to one of his adopted sons, Eren Jaeger, who was still eating his cereal. The box was left on the counter top… Such a tacky name; it was names after a famous football team.

"'_Titan-Os,_'" Levi muttered as he began to look at the cereal's details and whatever. "Eren, come on, you have to hurry up," he complained. Though Eren never thought it to be a complaint.

"I can't,"

"Why can't you hurry up, tell me?" he asked the brunette as he massaged a temple. Clearly, he was quite miffed and impatient. He had to drop Armin, Mikasa and Eren to school and be at his office for quarter past eight. Fucking splendid.

"Miss. Brzenska said you must chew your food forty times before swallowing," he quoted in a feminine voice.

"I don't care what Miss. Brzenska says, Eren. Armin and Mikasa are waiting for you and you'll make them late, which will make me late," he sighed as he shifted his weight from leg to leg, impatiently. He strode over to Eren, keeping his facial expression composed and almost taut, but he could not hold it in anymore once he saw what Eren was doing. "What are you doing!? There's no cereal in here, what have you been doing this past half hour!?" he yelled. It required all self-control not to curse in front of the seven year old.

"There's in milk in this," he replied innocently as a look of bewilderment plastered over his features.

"Exactly! You don't chew milk forty times, you swallow it straight down. Come on, we have to go," he rebuked sternly.

Eren quickly wobbled around in the chair before jumping to the ground and raced through the kitchen to fetch his rucksack. "Dad, you never got any breakfast," the brunette pointed out.

He was right actually; from all his pacing about trying to get the three ready, he wasn't ready for the day himself. He had no time to make himself black tea, it would take too long being his fussy self. His eyes darted back to the.

"I don't have time. Now come on, Eren, you've made us all late," he chided, flinging his index finger out for emphasis.

The brunette rushed out of the house and opened up the door to the car. He tossed his bag into the car and buckled up his seat belt.

'_One down, one to go. Armin can take care of his self I think…_' Levi said to himself as he slicked back his raven bangs. He turned around sharply upon realizing that some other brat was tugging at his grey waistcoat. "What is it now…" he grunted before realizing it was Mikasa, who was looking quite upset. "Oh? Are you okay, Mikasa?"

"I _still_ can't find my scarf," was all she said. She had zipped her jacket all the way up to the top, but it was clear that this wasn't a good substitute. She nuzzled her nose against the cotton fibres of her jacket, but to her, it wasn't the same.

Levi's countenance softened awhile letting his brows knitting together in slight concern. "Have you checked everywhere? _Everywhere_? The laundry basket? Armin's sock drawer? Everywhere?" he asked her.

He knew that this scarf was important to her. He learned that the hard way when he tried to wash it against her will. Whatever happened between her and Eren, he knew not to question it. Hell, they probably were too young to understand what happened.

She nodded, so Levi rolled his eyes after averting his gaze from her.

"Maybe it might be in school or something," he aired before walking through the corridor.

The corridor was fairly lit, with brilliant white rays of sunlight cascading through the window by the walnut front door. Levi walked to the foot of the stairwell before hollering up the stairs for his other adoptive son.

"Oi, Armin!" he shouted. With a white-knuckled grip, he gingerly held onto the wooden railing. "Get your head out of whatever book you're reading and get down here!"

The blond quickly scrambled out of his room and swung his rucksack over his bag roughly before racing down the stairs. Levi quickly backed away from the stairwell when Armin landed onto the ground from the stairs with a thud.

"Was I really fast like Eren that time?" he pestered.

"No, you were just loud like that damned brat…" he grunted. "Alright! Come on, we're all going to be late! Eren I swear to God, you better have thrown that milk down the drain!"

"Oh? Where is he?" he questioned. Opening the door, he noticed that his most unorganized son was waiting for all of them. "That's it! Come on, into the car!" Levi exclaimed, ushering everyone out to the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o (Trost Primary School)**

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all sat down at their assigned desk. At the start of the year, they adamantly protested against Rico's attempts to separate them from each other.

The classroom was painted a light blue color with posters hanging everywhere to help them with their lessons. From verbs to simple maths problems, everything.

"Right!" Rico exclaimed catching the children's attention. Adjusting her glasses further down her nose, she began to write some things on the door. Addition and subtraction was the topic in maths they were covering at the moment. "What's this-?" but was interrupted when Armin's hand shot up like a skyrocket. "Yes, Armin… what is it?"

And so, Armin continued to spew what he knew awhile everyone stared at him, blankly.

"Great, Armin," Rico commented in a flat and sarky tone. "Great."

**0o0o0o0o (Survey Inc., Trost)**

12:17 pm.

"Jeez, Erwin. Lay off my back, I'll catch up when I get the chance. It happened in the morning, so stop running your mouth," Levi complained.

The two were walking back into Levi's office once again. Levi sat down on his swivel chair, and shut the window when the smell of tobacco filled his senses. "Tch, disgusting habit…"

"That's rich, especially coming from someone who used to smoke as well," Erwin tossed back albeit impassively. "Now, can you explain to me why you were an _hour_ late this morning?"

Levi huffed a sigh as he massaged his temples. He bent down and acquired his binders that held on all of the month's expenses. The short man worked as an accountant, and there were times when he questioned why he became one.

How was he supposed to explain why he was late? Erwin would hardly understand for said blond man didn't have any children of his own. Or stinking brats in Levi's mind.

"Try to be understanding, Erwin," Levi tried, obsidian orbs darting to the tall man's blue ones. He paused as he huffed another sigh. "Armin was trying to be fast like Eren, like Sonic the Hedgehog, that stupid blue squirrel or something… Mikasa couldn't find her scarf and Eren was chewing his milk for little over half an hour."

Smooth, Levi. Real smooth.

Erwin stared at him awhile nodding at him, dumbly. He took a few steps back before ambling before the door, his awkward gait ultimately contrasting usually professional one.

"Well…" he aired, biting back a small fit of laughter. "I'll just leave you to it, and catch up on the work you missed out on this morning then." He said before closing the door. But Levi swore he heard a 'good grief' escape his lips.

"Stupid Eyebrows…" he muttered under his breath as he rubbed his forehead.

The short man heard a noise akin to a dying whale rumble from his stomach. "Dad, you never got any breakfast," were the words Eren said to him this morning.

'_Damn that stinking brat, being all caring and shit_' he grumbled to himself.

He pushed his chair back and walked out into the hallway. He was greeted with the mundane sight before his eyes; that being the cluster of cubicles where the remaining staff worked.

Levi navigated his way to the staff room or whatever everyone else called it and made himself a cup of black tea. Awhile brewing the hot beverage, he began to hum a familiar tune. It was the little melody that Mikasa was playing for him yesterday while her violin teacher played the piano alongside her. A simply lullaby but it was definitely doings its job.

"Watcha humming there, Levi?" Erwin asked him.

'_Oh my God, leave me alone…_' Levi complained to himself with a roll of his obsidian orbs. "Just some piece that Mikasa was playing yesterday… Aw shit, I have to find her scarf," he uttered with a massage of his temples.

Levi walked out of the staff room again, the taller blond following him as Levi ambled throughout the co-workers to his office again. Thanks to the lino flooring in his room, no footsteps would be ticking him off while he sorted his documents out.

Levi's office was the opposite of professional. Yes, everything was neat. No rug askew or anything of the sort. All of his blinds and shutters were shut, save for one that let a measly ray of light shine through. A desk, obviously, where all of his sheets and files were usually neatly organized. There was a small leather couch adjacent to the doors with a pillow or two there. And to the right of his desk was a bookshelf, holding the obvious: books.

It was practically his home away from home. It was comfortable unlike other offices, and we was keen on keeping it this way.

Erwin could tell he was slightly distressed over his missing daughter's scarf. "Can't you just buy her another one?"

Levi deadpanned at him, an incredulous gape following. "Are you fucking insane?"

Erwin corked a brow. "Yes? I think so?" he queried. "What's the piece called?"

"Damn straight," Levi replied. Levi rattled his brain for an answer. "The Little Sandman or something. I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah, enough chit-chat," Erwin said swiftly. 'You just fucking asked me what she was playing' Levi said. Erwin quickly left him to do whatever he needed to do.

Oh yeah, work.

Awhile writing down figures and punching buttons on his calculator and whatnot, his phone vibrated at one point. It was around one o' clock now.

_**[Number]:** Hello. This is Hange Zoe. I sure hope I'm texting the right person anyway. If this is Levi, then Mikasa left her scarf behind… I only remembered now._

_**Sent:** December 2nd, 13:02_

'_Halle-fucking-luiah_!' Levi exclaimed. Mikasa was very… distraught without the scarf to say the very least…

_"Dad!" Mikasa cried as she raced into the dining room._

_Currently Levi was helping Eren with homework and pivoted around to find Mikasa running into him. Mikasa was a very quiet child, so whenever she raised her voice, whatever was bothering her was serious. Serious to her anyway._

_"And then you carry the two over and…" and paused when Mikasa tugged at his sweater. "Yes, what is it?"_

_The raven haired girl was fit to burst into tears which caused Levi to kneel down to her level. Which wasn't that far down, mind you._

_"Did Armin take it again?"_

_She shook her head. That was another scarf theft that happened little over a year ago. And her blubbering went on and on. He was sure that he sustained a migraine by the end of it…_

Levi's eyes widened upon reading the message, an evoked gasp following.

_You just saved me and my other brats from a World War III. Thank you, I'll be down whenever._

_**Sent:** December 2nd, 13:04_

0o0o0o0o

As soon as work and school were over, and with Eren, Armin and Mikasa in the car, Levi drove down to the building where his three children learned piano or violin.

Armin held Eren's hand, because the blond was very responsible, and Mikasa held his hand too, because… she… She were and still are Eren inseparable. Levi ushered them towards the end of the hallway where Hange taught.

With a brusque knock on the door and a few seconds of silence, Hange opened the door.

"Aye! There you guys are!" the bespectacled woman beamed. She walked over to the hangers in her room and wrapped Mikasa maroon scarf around her. "I'm aware that she's protective of that. I'll see you guys throughout the week again."

Levi ruffled the girl's hair upon nuzzling her nose against the knitted article of clothing before Mikasa turned around again.

"Dad, say thank you to her," his daughter chided.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, only for her nudge him into his side. "Oof-!" he wheezed, before staring up at Hange, who was chuckling to herself, whilst biting her lip stifle all noise. "T-thank you. For the scarf and Mikasa, for taking away all confidence I have in public."

"No bother~" Hange chirped.

"_Dad..._" Armin drawled from behind him, just as he was about to leave.

"Oh my God in fuc- fudge. What is it?" he snarled.

"You owe her something, don't you? In terms of being social and kind, it's obligatory," Armin said. A seven year old said that. To say the least, Levi wasn't saying stuff like that.

"Fine, fine," he aired, impassively. He reached inside his pocked and pulled out a sheet of crumpled up paper. "You write your number and address down on that, and I'll pick you on Saturday night because I'm busy all week. Deal? Good, 'cause by the looks of it, I don't have any other choice."

Hange chuckled again, holding onto her sides as she tried but failed to stifle her laughter. "Ahaha! Yeah, okay. Since Armin said it," she smiled and she took the sheet of paper off him. Scribbling down her name and address on it, she handed the piece of paper back. "I'll see you Saturday at around… seven? I don't know."

Fuck him sideways, she was actually on board with this.

Levi's eyes widened again and turned around ushering his children to leave once again. "You got it, Four Eyes," was his way of saying goodbye to her.

As they were approaching the car once again, an idea came to Eren's mind.

"We could teach you violin for her. She'd love that!" the boy beamed, viridian eyes shining like diamonds.

"No. Way," he barked.

Sure enough though, it's not like he was going get out of that anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~! My birthday's tomorrow and yaayy, cake! I hope that this piece of utter crap didn't strain your eyes too much...<strong>

**I'm sure some of you have heard this piece. If not, _The Little Sandman_ is a lullaby by Johannes Brahms. I won't bore you, so have a good day! :)**


End file.
